Joystick
Virtually nothing is known about the past of Janice Yanizeski before her first appearance as Joystick. She was once a student at the University of Arizona, living what she considered to be a boring life. After her sophomore year, something changed her. In her "new life," she became determined to live life on the edge, and began taking extreme risks. She disappeared for three years, reappearing as Joystick. Joystick was in fact recruited into HYDRA and joined Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil. Powers and Abilities Joystick possesses various superhuman attributes, given to her from an unknown source. * Superhuman Strength: '''Joystick's musculature, skeletal structure and connective tissues have all been augmented to levels well beyond those of a normal woman of her height, weight and build. As a result, she is capable of lifting 10 tons or more when under extreme duress. * '''Superhuman Speed: Joystick's primary power is the ability to run, move and think at speeds beyond the natural physical limit of the finest human specimen. She is able to move at speeds sufficient to make her look as if she's little more than a blur over short distances. * Superhuman Stamina: Joystick's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At her peak, she can exert herself for up to about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to affect her. * Superhuman Durability: Joystick's bodily tissues are tougher, more resilient and more resistant to various forms of injury than those of a normal human. Specifically, she is able to resist impact and blunt force to a much greater degree than ordinary humans. She can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to herself. Also, her skin, joints, ligaments, etc. are specifically enhanced to withstand the extreme friction generated by moving at such extreme speeds. * Superhuman Agility: Joystick's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Joystick's reflexes are also enhanced, though to a greater degree than even her agility. Joystick's reflexes are almost instantaneous, since she has to be able to maneuver efficiently while moving at superhuman velocities. Abilities * Joystick is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Though she's had little formal training, she's able to combine a rudimentary knowledge of combat with her great speed and reflexes to create a unique type of freestyle combat. As a result of her speed, agility and reflexes Joystick can perform complex feats of acrobatic skill or martial arts moves even though she's had nearly no training. Equipment * Energy Batons: Joystick wears metal devices on her wrists, each of which generates a "baton" of coherent energy, powered by strontium chips. These batons can be swung or hurled with sufficient concussive force to damage concrete. By striking the batons against one another, Joystick can project a powerful concussive force beam at her opponents. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Armor Users Category:Scientists Category:Enhanced Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Oscorp Industries